Orithia Lebna
Personality At first glance Orithia gives off an air of calm detachment. She smiles and usually appears to be patiently waiting for others to speak as she looks at them. While she surrounds herself with bright colors and can enter a room in unusual manners, Orithia acts reserved around people she does not know. However she warms up to those that show interest in her, though very few become close friends to her. Once she feels more comfortable she is very cheerful, quick to laugh and make jokes. Orithia is passionate about her work at the theater and proudly talks about it when asked. At heart she is a protector, she feels it is her duty to provide safety for those that are unable to defend themselves. This applies to children, people with disabilities, injured people and so on. When angered her first response will be to ignore the offender. If that doesn’t work she will confront the problem head on and try to reason. If an argument turns violent she rarely backs down, unless she knows she is at a disadvantage, in which case she will try to remove herself from the situation, to avoid incidents. Her Werelion form is more aggressive but tends to stick to her values, protect the weak and protect yourself. Orithia is very private about her godchild in particular. Background Orithia’s father was from Africa, her mother from Greece. Before she was born, they moved to Liverpool for work. She was born a lycanthrope and thus grew up with her parents teaching her what it was and preparing her without building up any fear of what was to come. The environment for her was very controlled during her youth as to put nobody in danger. As an only child she longed for a tight knit community of children. On the playground she often round up all the children to play together and eventually became good friends with a select few of them. Through her parents she became a clan member of the Lycaon quite early and in her mind there was never any doubt that she would join this particular clan. After school she started to work at theaters behind the scenes. She enjoyed working with fire and developed a magic affinity towards it. During her early twenties two of her closest friends, Irene and Garrett moved away to Chambury. Eventually they had a son, Valerius, and she became his godmother. During Omnia Mutantur Garrett was killed by a lycanthrope. Earlier that year Irene became very ill and Orithia decided to move to Chambury to support her and her godson after everything that had happened. She got a job at the local theater and moved as soon as she was able. Irene and Valerius are not aware of Orithia’s lycanthropy and she plans to keep it that way. Random Facts * She wears Heelys to almost every occasion (this is a defining character trait) * Any drink can be made better through a Crazy Loop Straw. * The Piercings are Clip-Ons. Abilities Source: Wild Talent Human: Tact (Rank 2) Martial Arts (Rank 3) Savvy (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Call It Back (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 3) Tough Hide (Rank 1) Mystic: Spellcasting (Rank 1) Pyromancy (Rank 3) - Will-O-The-Wisp - Flare - Fireball Clan Abilities: Lycaon’s Secrets (Rank 1) Hidden Art (Rank 1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Sample Character Use You may use Orithia to interact with her or have her in the background of your work but please refrain from seriously injuring her or involving her in romantic or sexual plots without my explicit consent. She largely prefers to stay in human form but is comfortable in her wereform as well. Character Relationships RP Logs Category:Character Creation Category:Character Template